This description relates to obtaining vacancy information for real property locations and, more particularly, to obtaining such information from satellite images.
In determining whether to invest in a real property location, such as a strip mall or other commercial real estate property, a potential investor generally is interested in cash flow associated with the real property location. More specifically, the value of the real property location is based at least in part on whether tenants (e.g., merchants) are located at the real property location and generating money to pay rent. Accordingly, it is in a potential investor's interest for a real property location to be fully occupied by rent-paying tenants. Vacancy information for a real property location may be difficult to obtain without physically visiting the real property location and physically determining a number of tenants doing business in the real property location. Further, an investor may need to make repeated physical visits in order to determine a trend in the vacancies for the real property location and/or the surrounding area.